No lo dudes
by Shiwla
Summary: Zoro no sabe tratar a las mujeres, y si esa mujer es su pareja, menos todavía, es por eso que Nami está hecha un mar de dudas...


Creo que está más que claro, pero por si acaso, ni One Piece, ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son del señor Eiichiro Oda, y tras esto, les dejo con la historia

* * *

_**NO LO DUDES**_

Noto como el sol calienta mi piel desnuda, estoy despierta, pero no quiero abrir los ojos, estoy agotada. Estás tumbado a mi lado, y eso hace que me sienta bien, feliz. De repente te incorporas y sales de mi cama, sé lo que vas a hacer, siempre lo haces, por eso prefiero seguir con los ojos cerrados, quiero pensar que dentro de poco volverás conmigo y dormiremos juntos. Robin no ha aparecido en toda la noche, le tocaba guardia.

Escucho la puerta de mi cuarto cerrarse, sacándome de mis ensoñaciones. Te has ido, sin un beso, sin un abrazo, sin una caricia... sin una leve muestra de cariño, como siempre. Tus pasos se alejan por el pasillo mientras que mi corazón se rompe de nuevo. Me vuelvo a jurar que esta será la última vez que caigo en tus brazos, que me entrego a ti, me prometo olvidarte y así dejar de sufrir.

Abro los ojos y miro la parte del colchón donde antes estabas, un mar de lágrimas lucha por salir, pero intento contenerlas, no quiero llorar más por ti. Puedo percibir tu olor, y eso me recuerda todo lo que hemos hecho, ya no puedo contenerlas más, así que dejo que las lágrimas bañen mis mejillas. Para qué engañarme, me rendiré a ti en cuanto te vuelvas a acercar, en cuanto me vuelvas a besar, es un círculo vicioso del que me siento incapaz de escapar.

Tras un rato, consigo tranquilizarme, me levanto y voy al baño, con el único abrigo de una toalla. Abro el grifo de la ducha y me meto, sigo allí un rato, intentando que mis lágrimas, que han vuelto, y mis penas, sean arrastradas junto con el agua y se vayan por el desagüe.

Salgo y me miro en el espejo mientras me visto con un vestido negro corto de tirantes, ajustado hasta la cintura, y la falda con algo de vuelo, ese que tanto te gusta. Practico la sonrisa que voy a lucir frente a mis nakamas, para que no intuyan lo que siento, para que no se enteren de que me estoy muriendo por dentro, por tu indiferencia, esa sonrisa que cada vez me cuesta más mantener delante de todos.

Voy hacia la cocina, para desayunar, Luffy, Ussop y Chopper aún duermen.

- EL DESAYUNOOOOOO, SANJIIII, TENGO HAMBRE.

Dormían, se ve que el olor a tortitas ya ha penetrado en el camarote de los chicos despertando a Luffy.

- Luffy, no grites tanto, que estábamos durmiendo – la voz de Ussop, aún medio dormido llega hasta mí.

- VAMOS, CORRE, SANJI ESTÁ HACIENDO TORTITAS, VAMOS, CHOPPER DESPIERTAAAAA.

Abro la puerta de la cocina, y veo una escena que hace que hace que se me haga aún más difícil mantener mi fingida sonrisa. Estás junto a Robin, hablando tranquilamente, últimamente estás más sociable con ella, eso me alegra y me entristece al mismo tiempo, porque se me está forjando una idea que me oprime el pecho.

- Buenos días – intento saludar con normalidad.

- Buenos días navegante-san – Robin me sonríe con cariño, sin ser consciente del daño que me está haciendo.

- Buenos días Nami-san, ¿cómo está hoy mi pelirroja favorita?

- Como nunca – respondo con una sonrisa, después de todo no le estoy mintiendo.

- Hola – eres seco conmigo, ni siquiera te dignas a mirarme y eso se me clava como un puñal en las entrañas.

Me siento en mi sitio, frente a ti, y Sanji empieza a poner la mesa, aparecen Luffy y Ussop, pidiendo comida a gritos, seguidos por un aún soñoliento Chopper. Me empleo en mi desayuno sin prestar mucha atención a mis compañeros, inmiscuida en mis pensamientos.

- Nami-san, ¿te encuentras bien? – la voz de Sanji me trae de vuelta a la realidad.

- No tengo mucha hambre, sólo es eso – durante todo este tiempo me he estado dedicando a revolver las tortitas con el chocolate y la nata, hasta conseguir una masa un tanto ¿asquerosa a la vista?

- ¿Seguro que no te pasa nada más? – me mira preocupado.

- Tranquilo – le sonrío para disipar sus dudas – es que tengo el estómago cerrado.

¿Por qué no me he enamorado de él? Él no permitiría que sufriera de esta manera, él siempre está pendiente de mí, nota el más mínimo disgusto y siempre está disponible para solucionarlo, me defiende de los insultos de Zoro...

Zoro... La vista se me desvía hacia él, que estaba pendiente de la conversación, durante unos segundos nuestras miradas se cruzan, pero rápidamente la desvía hacia la comida, por un momento me ha parecido ver preocupación en su expresión, pero esa sensación se ha desvanecido.

Termina el desayuno y por fin puedo marcharme a la soledad de mi camarote sin que nadie me moleste, con la excusa de que estoy dibujando un mapa.

Las horas pasan, e intento mantener la mente trabajando en las medidas, en las formas... intento que el mapa sea perfecto, como siempre, eso me ayuda a no pensar en otras cosas.

Llega la maldita hora del almuerzo, tendré que salir de nuevo y enfrentarme a ti, me conciencio para parecer normal, no quiero otra escena como en el desayuno, tendré que pegar algunos gritos al dueto formado por Luffy y Ussop, y mediar en las peleas que haya entre Sanji y Zoro, eso me va a costar más, pero tengo que conseguirlo, si no, Sanji va a empezar a preguntar otra vez, y no me siento con fuerzas como para seguir negándole lo que me pasa.

Llego a la cocina, ya están todos, y la mesa está puesta, Sanji intenta que nadie, sobre todo Luffy, empiece hasta que yo no llegue a la mesa y me siente. Empezamos a comer, y con esto, también empieza el bullicio típico.

- ¡Luffy, quieres parar ya y dejarnos comer tranquilos!

- Lo siento Nami, no volverá a pasar – sé que es mentira, dentro de cinco minutos volverá a quitarle comida al pobre de Chopper, que se queda embobado escuchando las patrañas de Ussop.

Intento seguir comiendo, pero la tarea me resulta difícil, no consigo meterme ni un poco de comida en la boca. Sanji y Zoro empiezan a pelearse, no sé por qué, pero dentro de poco llegarán a las manos.

- ¡¿Queréis parar ya?! – más que una orden parece una súplica, no puedo aguantarlo más – no me siento bien, si me disculpáis, voy a salir fuera.

- ¿Nami estás...? – dejo a Franky con la palabra en la boca y salgo de la cocina antes de dar oportunidad a nadie más para que me pregunte.

Me dirijo a la plantación de mandarinos, siempre que estoy triste voy allí, y me siento al amparo de su sombra, medio escondida entre los troncos.

- Nami-san, ¿se puede saber qué es lo que te pasa? – la voz proviene de mi espalda, pero no es la voz que quiero oír.

- Sanji-kun, no me pasa nada – mi voz suena rota, no es muy creíble.

- Nami-san, dímelo, no me gusta verte así.

- Zoro... – no puedo continuar, las lágrimas traicioneras vuelven a salir como el agua que sale cuando se rompe un dique, incapaz de contenerlas.

Siento los brazos del rubio rodeándome, dándome ánimos y cariño, y me aferro a él con todas mis fuerzas para no caer en el abismo que se abre ante mis pies, pierdo la noción del tiempo, sólo sé que llevamos así mucho tiempo, hasta que una voz muy conocida nos interrumpe.

- Sanji, Luffy te está buscando para la merienda – levanto la vista hacia ti, que nos miras con una mezcla entre sorpresa y ¿contrariedad?

- Ahora mismo estoy ocupado, marimo – la voz de Sanji suena a amenaza, quizás no debí decirle nada.

- DEJA DE SOBAR A NAMI, PERVERTIDO.

- NO LA ESTOY SOBANDO, SÓLO INTENTO CONSOLARLA, ¿NO VES QUE ESTÁ LLORANDO?

- ¿Y ESO A TI QUÉ TE IMPORTA? – una nueva oleada de lágrimas me invade, y me agarro con más fuerzas a la camisa de Sanji, te das cuenta de esto y nos miras con renovado enfado.

- ME IMPORTA PORQUE NO SOY COMO TÚ, QUE TIENES LA VARIEDAD DE SENTIMIENTOS DE UN ZAPATO.

- Sanji-kun – intervengo para que no empiecen una pelea, que por el tinte que va tomando, va a acabar muy mal para uno de los dos – ve con Luffy, yo ya estoy mejor.

- ¿Estás segura, Nami-san? – respondo afirmativamente con la cabeza, mientras lo suelto, y miro cómo se va. Me levanto.

- ¿Desde cuando dejas que te toquetee el primero que pasa?

Te miro triste, sin fuerzas para contestarte, me callo un sollozo y me dirijo cabizbaja a mi camarote, con la intención de no salir de allí en lo que resta de día.

Apenas cierro la puerta tras de mí, las lágrimas vuelven a fluir, me tiro en la cama y abrazo mi almohada, ahogando los sollozas con ella, hasta que el cansancio empieza a vencer a la tristeza, y me dejo caer lentamente en los cálidos brazos de Morfeo.

-----------

Estoy en la plantación de mandarinos del Bellemere, me ha dicho que necesitaba que rellenara la cesta de mandarinas para un postre que iba a preparar para el cumpleaños de Nojiko, que va a cumplir 9 años.

- Nami... – alguien me llama, pero no lo veo, es una voz dulce y grave, me recuerda a alguien, pero no consigo saber quién es – Nami... – me siguen llamando, pero sigo sin saber de donde procede esa voz.

Todo empieza a verse oscuro, poco a poco me van arrancando del sueño, y empiezo a ser consciente de lo que pasa a mi alrededor, noto una caricia en la cara, y muy despacio voy abriendo los ojos.

----------------

- Zoro, ¿qué haces aquí?

- Estaba preocupado – no puedo evitar sonreír ante su respuesta.

- ¿Qué hora es?

- La una de la madrugada, Robin vino a buscarte para cenar – la sonrisa se borra de mi rostro en cuanto te escucho pronunciar su nombre – pero volvió diciendo que estabas dormida, y que le daba pena despertarte. Ya están todos dormidos.

Miro hacia la cama de Robin, y compruebo que efectivamente, la arqueóloga está durmiendo en su cama. Sin mediar palabra, salgo de la habitación para que me de un poco el aire, me sigues, cerrando la puerta al salir.

- Nami, ¿qué te pasaba esta tarde, por qué estabas abrazada a Sanji?

- No me encontraba bien, él se dio cuenta, y vino a ver qué me pasaba – silencio, no es un silencio tenso, pero es silencio al fin y al cabo - ¿puedo preguntarte algo? – espero tu respuesta en vano, así que decido continuar, necesito saberlo - ¿te gusta Robin? – me miras con extrañeza.

- ¿A qué viene esa pregunta?

- Respóndeme, por favor.

- Si te refieres a si me atrae físicamente... sí, me gusta Robin – otra vez las malditas lágrimas, me doy la vuelta para que no puedas verlas – además, también es inteligente, y tenemos caracteres muy parecidos. Últimamente empiezo a llevarme mejor con ella.

- Sí, hacéis buena pareja... – noto un nudo en la garganta que me impide hablar.

Me coges de los hombros y me pones de cara a ti, agacho la cabeza en un inútil intento de que no me veas llorar, pero, con tu mano apoyada en mi mentón, me obligas a mirarte a los ojos.

- Crees que no te quiero, ¿me equivoco? – no puedo hablar, así que te niego con la cabeza – y crees que me estoy enamorando de Robin, ¿verdad? – te afirmo silenciosamente y me sonríes - ¿por qué piensas eso?

- Porque... – en un esfuerzo sobrehumano para contener el llanto que me impide hablar, intento ordenar los sentimientos que se agolpan en mi cabeza – es tu actitud, cuando vienes y me haces el amor, tus besos, tus abrazos, tus caricias, el cómo me miras, me haces las mujer más feliz del mundo... pero acabamos y te vas, sin siquiera regalarme una mirada cariñosa, me tratas con indiferencia, como si no te importara... y a ella... – no puedo seguir, otra vez ese nudo en la garganta me lo impide.

Me abrazas y me besas en la mejilla, lo haces con ternura, apoyo la cabeza en tu hombro mientras me dejo abrazar, y vuelvo a llorar con amargura, desde allí vuelvo a hablarte, esta vez sin retener el llanto.

- Se que no te gusta hablar sobre tus sentimientos, que te cuesta, y tampoco te pido que te declares ni que me digas que me quieres... tan sólo pido una pizca de cariño de vez en cuando, el suficiente como para saber que no soy una cualquiera con la que te acuestas para desahogarte.

- Nami... – me aferras contra tu cuerpo más fuerte que antes – lo siento mucho, lo último que quiero es hacerte sufrir – me vuelves a besar en la frente.

Estamos así durante un rato, hasta que te das cuenta de que llevo el día entero sin comer, y decides llevarme a la cocina para prepararme un vaso de leche con galletas. Cojo el paquete de galletas del mueble, y me siento a la mesa, me río al verte con el cacillo en los fogones, pensando en lo que diría Sanji si te viese en ese momento, me preguntas por qué me río y te lo digo, me sonríes mientras me das el vaso de leche.

Te sientas a mi lado y me abrazas, me besas el hombro y acaricias mi pelo, viendo cómo me bebo la leche, empiezo a sentirme mejor, mucho mejor, protegida entre tus fuertes brazos. Me recuesto sobre tu hombro y cierro los ojos.

- No me dejes... – casi te suplico.

- No lo haré – me besas los cabellos, te gusta jugar con ellos – no te dejaré nunca.

Silencio.

- Hoy te toca guardia, ¿no? – las caricias que me proporcionas me dejan en un estado de paz interior que no conocía.

- Sí... ¿por qué no te quedas conmigo?

Me gusta la idea, aunque hago como que me lo pienso un momento, para asentir al final. Salimos de la cocina y nos dirigimos al puesto de vigía. Te sientas en uno de los asientos y tiras de mi, para que me siente entre tus piernas.

Me recuesto en tu pecho, siento como me rodeas con tus brazos y con tu mano me haces mirarte, mientras me acaricias la mejilla.

- Te quiero Nami, no lo vuelvas a dudar – nunca dos palabras me habían hecho tan feliz, poco a poco acercas tus labios a los míos, y nos fundimos en un beso, un beso suave y dulce, que hace que me olvide de todo lo que nos rodea, sólo existimos tú y yo, es la primera vez que me besas así.

No quiero parar, pero lo interrumpo para decirte que yo también te quiero, y acto seguido vuelvo a besarte.

Pasa el tiempo y el sueño empieza a vencernos, tú te quedas dormido algo antes que yo, aferrándome a ti como si temieras que al soltarme me esfumara. No deberías dormirte en las guardias, pienso mientras te veo dormir plácidamente. Oteo el horizonte por última vez, todo sigue tranquilo, el cielo empieza a aclararse, pronto amanecerá, me olvido de todo excepto de que estás junto a mí, y me dejo vencer al sueño junto a ti.

* * *

Puff, bueno, éste es el primer fanfiction que escribí, haciendo honor a la verdad, me he pensado muy mucho si subirlo o no, por qué? pues no estoy muy segura, esta historia me causa sentimientos contradictorios. Por un lado, le tengo mucho cariño, porque, como he dicho antes, es el primero que escribí, y lo hice en un momento en el que me apetecía escribir algo ñoño (fluff?), también pesa que es de mi pareja favorita de One Piece, y no hay muchos fics sobre ellos en el fandom en español. Por otro lado, no es que me apasionen los PoV, y sinceramente aún no sé por qué lo hice así, es un misterio que no sé si llegaré a resolver, y los personajes a veces pienso que están OOC, otras veces pienso que podría estar justificado por la situación, vamos, que no sé qué pensar.

En cuanto al título, mira que me he devanado los sesos para buscarle uno, pero nada, que mi cerebro no está por la labor, así que se queda con este que es el que le puse como título provisional... -.-u

En fin, al final me ha dado la neura y lo he subido, espero que por lo menos haya sido entretenido. Gracias por leer ^_^


End file.
